daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orpheus
Orpheus '''also known as Milo Harp''' was played by George DelHoyo from October 20, 1986 to April 23-1987. DelHoyo returned to the role nearly thirty years later in September 2016 in a prison break storyline where he was on till November 1, 2016. Despite his short amount of appearances in the soap, he is considered by many fans to be among the most evil and most dangerous villains to have appeared in Days of our Lives, next to Stefano DiMera and his son Andre DiMera. Background Orpheus was a former ISA agent and a marksmen. He was trained and disciplined by the ISA a long side Roman Brady. He was Roman Brady's former ISA partner. In 1979, he and Roman were out on an ISA Mission against the KGB when things went wrong. Orpheus's wife, Rebecca came to where Roman and Orpheus were to try and warn them about a KGB ambush. Gunfire was all around. Roman heard footsteps. He called out for the person to identify themselves and when nothing came, he fired in the direction of the footsteps, thinking it was an approaching KGB agent. To Roman's horror, he had accidentally shot and killed Orpheus's wife, Rebecca and left his children without a mother. Orpheus then resigned from the ISA and started planning his revenge on Roman Brady for what he felt was the deliberate, cold-blooded killing by Roman of his wife. 'Storylines' |-|1986-1987= In 1986, Orpheus began his revenge on "Roman". Orpheus and "Roman" had battles in Stockholm, Sweden. He was hunted down by the ISA, he kidnapped Marlena from the ISA, after they kidnapped her to force "Roman" into following their orders, and held her hostage. He planned his moves carefully against "Roman". He wanted him to suffer the same way he had suffered. So when he was supposed to exchange Marlena to him, he shot her in the back when she ran to him, "Roman" thought she was dead but in reality she was shot with a tranquilliser, Orpheus explained that he wanted him to understand the same pain he felt when he saw his wife get killed in front of him. The war between them eventually lead back to Salem where he faced off against the Bradys, the Salem P.D. and the ISA. He kidnapped Kayla Brady and held her hostage until she was saved by Steve Johnson. Later, Orpheus blew up "Roman"'s house with Marlena in it to make it look like Marlena was dead, when in fact, Orpheus had kidnapped and taken her to his secret island hideaway. Orpheus made Marlena play mother to his children and in exchange he promised her that he would not harm "Roman", Carrie or the twins; Eric and Sami. Nothing made Orpheus happier than to see "Roman" suffer the same way he had suffered. His planning was ingenius, the conception of his plans with cold, calculated precision that is unmatched in any of Days' villains except perhaps only by The Phoenix (Stefano DiMera)'s Brilliance. Every move, every step, played out in great detail without any mistake. He foiled Roman time and time again. To Orpheus, the greatest game was the mental game. He video taped Marlena on the island and gave the tape to Roman, then challenged him if his wife was dead or alive? The mental doubt, struggle, that was Orpheus's method of operation and no one was better at it. Eventually Roman found the island hideaway, shot and killed Orpheus in a gun battle but was too late to save Marlena who apparently died in a plane crash on the island right in front of Roman's eyes. So even in death, Orpheus won. |-|Aftermath= However Orpheus survived through sheer force of will and after surviving he tried to reconnect with his children, but they wanted nothing to do with him and blamed him for how there lives turned out, they saw him as nothing more than irredeemable monster because of the hypocritical ISA and his enemies in Salem. At some point, under his alias Milo Harp he got involved in a bank robbery where he killed two guards and was arrested and sent to prison. |-|2016= In 2016, Orpheus meets Clyde Weston, and they bond over their mutual hatred of everyone in Salem. Clyde uses what little pull he has to get him transferred into Orpheus' cell, so they can continue to plot. Clyde introduces Orpheus to Xander Cook, who hates Salem as much as they do. The trio were being transported with other prisoners when Eduardo Hernandez suddenly attacked one of the other prisoners. During the chaos, Orpheus caused the transport van to crash and the three made their escape. Orpheus showed up at the Kiriakis mansion and held Eve Donovan hostage. He made his escape after shooting John in the shoulder. Orpheus, Clyde, and Xander regrouped in a shack on the Salem Pier. Orpheus waited with Xander while Clyde got in touch with some of his contacts and provided them with disguises and weapons. The villains went after Steve Johnson first, and held his wife, Kayla Brady, and son, Joey Johnson hostage. Steve and Orpheus got into a scuffle where the trio managed to escape again with Joey as their hostage. Orpheus and Clyde cornered Marlena, Claire, and Kate on the pier. John showed up and Orpheus and was shot in the ensuing fight. The trio decided they needed to collect a ransom and hide out somewhere after they take their revenge. Xander suggests the Kiriakis Compound since the entire family will be dead. Clyde planned to shoot Aiden Jennings, someone he had a grudge against, and Orpheus told him to wait until he makes his demands. Orpheus demanded that ransom money he wired to an offshore account. Clyde accidentally shot Abe Carver instead, which left him wracked with guilt, and confiding in Orpheus while half drunk. Orpheus noticed Joey had a black eye and bleeding lip and sort of apologised for Xander being too rough on him. Joey said he could take it, and Orpheus noted he was like his father. Joey was shivering, so Orpheus have Joey his jacket, saying he was tired of watching him shiver. Joey shrugged the jacket off and some photos fell out. Orpheus collected them and Joey asked if those were his kids. Orpheus confirmed they were, and said they hated him. Joey suggested they could forgive him because he also hated Steve for awhile. Orpheus said it was too late for forgiveness, and showed him a photo of his daughter and grandson, saying this is the closest he will ever get to him. Orpheus sought out John for the transfer of twenty million dollars in an untraceable account in exchange for Joey's life. But he secretly planned to kill him when the transaction is finished. Clyde and Xander were watching Joey and kill anyone that would try to rescue him. During Orpheus and John's confrontation, Orpheus was forced to retreat and found out that Joey had been rescued. Despite the heavy loss of assets, Orpheus still did not lose his confidence and he declared that it was time to kill everyone and watch the town burn to the ground. Orpheus began planning his next move while Clyde went off moronically on his own to kidnap Thomas Deveraux and kill Chad DiMera for his "deranged serial killer of a son", Ben Weston who was sent to a maximum security prison for 4 accounts of murder among other things. Even though Orpheus mocked Clyde's deluded vision of a better life for his son, he still went on and got captured by the police. Later on Orpheus tried to contact Xander but he was ignored. Xander went off his own and made a deal with his uncle Deimos Kiriakis to let him go if he didn't hurt Nicole and Theresa; Xander agreed to his terms. In fact, Deimos was supposed to lead Xander into a trap that would send him back to prison, but Deimos helped Xander fake his death and escape the country to Greece through his safe passage. He felt that he understood Xander's predicament of being abandoned by his family, like he himself was abandoned at one time. In addition he believed Xander could be of use to him one day. All alone, Orpheus was confident that he's still in control and so he arranged to have bombs set up all over Salem. The bombs went off, injuring several people, and when Orpheus threatened to blow up the Brady Pub, John surrendered himself to Orpheus, little did they know that Orpheus had one of his men place a bomb vest on Jennifer Horton. Orpheus took John to the penthouse where John transferred twenty million dollars in his untraceable account. He revealed to John that he blamed him and the rest of Salem and the ISA for alienating him from his children because they made him out to be a monster. As Orpheus was ready to shoot John, Steve entered and held a gun to Orpheus head. Orpheus was so distracted that John was able to attack him, As John and Orpheus struggled, Steve fired a shot and hit Orpheus in the shoulder. Wounded, Orpheus could no longer fight back, and he was finally apprehended. At the Salem PD, Marlena cared for Orpheus's wounded shoulder, and he stole the guard's gun. Orpheus held Marlena hostage, and then supposedly committed suicide by drinking a medication that could kill him. As Orpheus started dying, he tried to shoot Marlena as his final revenge against John, but died before he could pull the trigger. His death was in fact nothing more than a charade, once again Orpheus escaped death and custody through his masterful thinking and planning with his henchman, Lazlo. Orpheus is found out to be alive after dressing up as a fake magician for Halloween, and kidnapping Marlena and Kayla. He had them held in a warehouse next to the pier where he assured them that he made sure that John and Patch wouldn't find them. Orpheus placed them both in coffins and started burning them alive. However Steve and John found his location through Andre DiMera who's brilliance and connections outmatched Orpheus'. They arrived just in time to save Marlena and Kayla. They were arresting Orpheus, but Lazlo, Orpheus henchmen, got the drop on them. Orpheus picked up Steve's gun, and he and Steve struggled. Orpheus was shot during the struggle, he laughed maniacally as he stared at the burning coffins before dying. He appeared to be truly dead when the paramedics declared him dead, after being unable to find a pulse for thirty minutes. Orpheus' Life and Reign of Terror in Salem finally ended. Crimes Committed *Kidnapped Marlena. (1986-1987) *Had some illegal dealings with Victor Kiriakis. (1986-1987) *Shot Marlena with a tranquilliser. (1986-1987) *Kidnapped Kayla Brady and held her hostage in his yacht. (1986-1987) *Nearly shot and killed Steve Johnson and Kayla Brady. (1986-1987) *Blew up "Roman"'s house with Marlena in it to make it look like Marlena was dead but in reality she was kidnapped and faked the death of Marlena Evans. (1986-1987) *Forced Marlena to play mother to his children and in exchange he promised her that he would not harm "Roman", Carrie or the twins. (1986-1987) *Killed two policemen during a bank robbery. (1990s) *Escaped from a prison transport van with Clyde Weston, and Xander Cook. (Sep 2016) *Stole a car. (Sep 2016) *Held Eve Donovan hostage. (Sep 2016) *Held Paul Narita hostage. (Sep 2016) *Shot John Black in the shoulder. (Sep 2016) *He, Xander, and Clyde blew up the power plant in Salem. (Sep 2016) *Held Kayla Brady and Joey Johnson hostage. (Sep 2016) *Shot Steve Johnson during a struggle. (Sep 2016) *Threatened Marlena and Claire Brady. (Sep 2016) *Threatened to torture Joey Johnson. (Sep 2016) *Kidnapped Joey and Claire. (Sep 2016) *Held Claire Brady at gun point. (Sep 2016) *Had several bombs set up in Salem, and detonated them, injuring many Salemites including Dario Hernandez, Officer J.J. Deveraux, Paul Narita, Kate Roberts. (Oct 2016) *Shot Officer J.J. Deveraux. (Oct 2016) *Forced John to transfer 20 million dollars into his untraceable account. (Oct 2016) *Held John at gunpoint, and was close into killing him. (Oct 2016) *Attacked Marlena and a police officer then held Marlena at gunpoint. (Oct 2016) *Faked his death in the police station. (Oct 2016) *Kidnapped Marlena and Kayla, and trapped them in burning coffins. (Oct 31-Nov 1, 2016) Maladies and Injuries *Shot and left for dead by John Black (Apr 23, 1987). *Shot by John. (Sep 2016) *Shot and killed by Steve Johnson (Nov 1, 2016). Gallery OrpheusChildren.gif|Orpheus and his children OrpheusVowsRevenge.gif|Orpheus Vows Revenge on "Roman" JarlenaTorment.gif|Orpheus Torments Jarlena OrpheusTormentsJarlena.jpg|Orpheus Tormenting Jarlena OrpheusStayla.gif|Orpheus vs Steve and Kayla Orpheus'Death'.gif|Orpheus' "death" OrpheusClydeMeet.jpg|Orpheus Meets Clyde Weston OrpheusClydePlan.jpg|Orpheus and Clyde In Prison Orpheusthinking.jpg|Orpheus Listening to Clyde's Story TrioTerrorGettingReady.jpg|The Trio of Terror Getting Ready For Their Attack TrioTerrorArguing .jpg|Orpheus with Xander and Clyde OrpheusRecovering.jpg|Orpheus Recovering OrpheusMessageToSalem.jpg|Orpheus's Message To Salem IMG_5994.jpg|Picture of Orpheus's Daughter and Grandson OrpheusPlanningNextMove.jpg|Orpheus Planning His Next Move IMG_5992.jpg|Orpheus Planning His Next Move Orpheus-steve-gun-struggle-days-hw.jpg Orpheus-holds-John-hostage-Days-HW.jpg days-of-our-lives-1.jpg|Orpheus Threatening John and Marlena DAYS Villain Ranks Main Article: DAYS Villain Ranks Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters